Gold Emporium
The Gold Emporium is essentially the donator system that BoE runs on. The items in the Gold Emporium are listed on the page, but this article will assess specifically how much everything is worth to similar items, as well as how much everything is worth in real life currency (The USD, or united States Dollar, will be used since that is what the donator system is based on). First off, there are five ways to obtain gold tokens. The first and most efficient way is through donating. Gold Tokens are meant to be a donator feature, so it only makes sense that the best way to get them is through donating. The second best way to obtain them is through voting. Vote every day, do not forget to vote! If you constantly vote, you obtain a 50 GT bonus after 5 days. The third best way is through leveling. Each level up gives you 20 GT. Finally, the fourth and fifth best way is through attacking and crimes. The gains are very small, but they do help in the long run. The GT system allows non-donators to obtain donator items without giving money to the game. Given, it is very time-consuming and can take a long time, but it is possible to get things there without donating. As stated before, though, it is by far easier to just donate to the game to get what you want. That's what the system was made for, and anything more than that is a privilege. Donations This section compares the number of gold tokens you get per dollar, as well as the real-life worth of each token. While simple, it shows that you get more "bang for your buck" by donating more money in one go. The "Price of 1 GT" section is used for the following section when determining the real-life value of Gold Emporium items. Real-Life Value of Gold Emporium Items This section utilizes the "Price of 1 GT" column in the above section to show just how much you have paid for a Gold Emporium item with your real money. The money columns ($2.00, $5.00, etc.) show you the price you paid for the item depending on which donation package you got respectfully. Each price given is rounded up to the nearest cent. In the cases that rounding would price the item the same as a previous, an extra decimal place is put in place to show that there is a difference. Gold Emporium Items Assessed This section will compare gold emporium items of similar purpose, such as the three skill point scrolls, with each other to show how useful one item is over another. Depending on the item some other statistics are taken into account as well. For those confused, the SP/Token column tells how many skill points you get for every 1 token used. This chart will compare the Major Healing Potion and Master Key to items of similar effect in game. Column with a number in it refers to the item that heals that ailment for that many minutes. For example, the column titled "20" refers to either a red berry or lock pick. The number in that column refers to how many items need to be used to equal the same effect as using one Major Healing Potion or Master Key. The column with the number again and the dollar sign tells how much it costs to by items. These transferable donator packs are great for selling to other users, but have a great personal use as well. By buying these packs instead of the supplies separate you save a little money. The +X at the end signifies the nightfire. Nightfire is no longer obtainable through donations directly, so it is impossible to price accuratley in here. Remember that Nightfire is included in the pack.